powerstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Item Shop
The Item Shop (アイテムショップ) is a location from Power Stone 2, a shop run by Mel. The gold and items obtained in Adventure Mode can be used here to buy and sell items or to mix items. If a mix fails, Mel will give a Coupon Ticket (クーポンチケット) as a consolation prize. The Coupons can be used to obtain items in the Roulette. Mix The Mix System allows players to combine two items into a new one. Only certain combinations work, and the mix will fail if the combinations are not appropriate. Sometimes the mix may also fail even if the combination is good. Most of the successful combination results are recorded. Not all combinations are recorded, and sometimes the mix may produce unexpected items. Essence Cards can added in a mix to help it work better. Buy/Sell The player can buy or sell items. At first only some items are available, with new items becoming available as the player progress in the game. See Power Stone 2 for the list of items that can be bought. The first time the player enters the shop, only the following Level 1 items are available: The Item Shop will periodically add new Level 1-3 items to the shop, from the lowest Level to the highest (reducing frequency at Level 3), until all the items below are available: This works in any interval, even by leaving and immediately returning several times without playing in other modes. Those items are also added when they are obtained in the Item Shop and the Adventure mode. The remaining items are not added until they are obtained or under special circumstances: Talk Present The player can give a gift for Mel, who gives something in return as thanks. This is the only place that Texts, Catalogs, Bouquet, Jack in the Box, and Horror Book can be used, and is one of the main ways to easily obtain some of the Essence Cards. Chitchat The player simply talks with Mel, who gives some hints. Also, when the player gets in first place in the ranking of the 1-on-1 or 1-on-3 modes for the first time, she will give a Crown for each mode. Explanation Mel gives explanations about the features in the Item Shop: *About Mixing *About Itens *About Material *About Essence *About Item Book *About Coupon *Others Roulette The Roulette can be played with 3 Coupons per try. It has eight areas with some of the items listed below randomly available to win, and some "Sorry!" that give nothing. To increase the chances of winning specific prizes, the player can spend money to adjust the winning area by holding the jump button and using the directional buttons. It costs 5,000 G per increase, with a limit of 12 Areas (60,000 G). If none of the items available are of the player's interest, quitting and returning to the roulette will change the items available. However, if the player has less than 5,000 G, the roulette will start automatically as the area can't be changed. Below is a list of items that can be obtained in the Roulette. Item Book Item Book (アイテム図鑑, "Item Encyclopedia") shows all items collected by the player and some of the possible mix combinations to obtain them. Handy Items In the Dreamcast version, the Item Book can be used by players to register 5 items and 4 Decoration items as Handy Items in the VMU. Those items are marked with a Power Stone stamp and will appear inside VM Boxes in stages. VM Boxes can only be opened by the player it belongs. Fitting Room In the Fitting Room, the player can choose Decoration items for the playable characters to wear. Pride When the player enters the Item Shop, Pride Falcon will appear once in a while to either present items, ask for an item (giving one or more items in exchange, or just thank the player and leave), take some money, or simply leave without giving or taking items or money. Below is a list of known items that he gives to the player. Stage The Extra Stage 1 is set in the Item Shop. It is a small stage with a tree and metallic device that players can hang on, a pole, and some item chests. There is a Power Stone 2 poster in the wall. Gallery ItemBook.png|Item Book ItemShopMixFail.png|An unsuccessful item mix Category:Locations